


New Knowledge

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [251]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass's Blood Curse | Blood Malediction, Falling In Love, Good Student! Scorpius, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Library, M/M, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius is learning that some knowledge cannot be found in books.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [251]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 20





	New Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no 11: _Library._

Hogwarts Library was a sacred space for Scorpius. 

He’d wept between the shelves when Mother had died. Memorised spells that would make him a powerful wizard. Scorpius had cried hot tears of frustration in the library, wanting to make his Dad proud. He’d even slept there, overtaken by exhaustion when the words had blurred and swam on the page.

Scorpius was realising that there was some knowledge that Madam Pince’s dusty volumes didn’t cover. 

Like the touch of Albus’s hand. Like the taste of Al’s sweet lips against his own. 

A quiet confession of love, spoken for Scorpius’s ears alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
